Talk:The War of Four: In Touch
Unintentional Omake Pairing! Shinshin: *puts hands to slide sensually Rika's back, with a completely blank look on his face* Is this better? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 17:07, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Rika: O///O!!!! -- [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 17:11, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Shinshin: Rika? Are you alright? *continues to rub back* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 17:17, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Rika: S-stop it!!! -face becomes red as a tomato- -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 17:38, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Shinshin: O.O Did I harm you?! *retracts hand immediately, staring at her back to check for injuries, but notices her neck turning red with her face* You look feverish! Are you in asphxiation?! Do you need CPR?! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 17:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Lol Daisuke: How many times have people swore revenge upon you, Sakura? Because it seems like you piss a lot of people off, but no one really succeeds, cause you just kill their ass...just saying. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:08, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Ultharon: I'm gonna change that. Don't you worry. Sakura: Shut the fuck up, you're not even in this story yet. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 02:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Ultharon: Bitch >:( Weird Eyes What's happening to Shou? :o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 22:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hell's Chains are not only weapons, but they are also what binds him to its will and ensures his eternal loyalty towards the Punisher. Of course, they can be reinforced by the Punisher herself at any time. However, in the event that they are shattered, portions of the old spirit's identity prior to its transformation into a Daitenshi will come up to the surface. However, the influence Hell has over the afflicted Soul will react negatively with the old personality, causing side effects such as the migrane Shou just experienced. The more chains shattered means that more of Shou's old personality will come back to him. But it also means that he is at risk of losing his sanity due to the negative energies affecting him. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 22:08, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I-I'm sorry! D: I didn't mean for this to happen T^T The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 22:14, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it's no problem. Like I said, the Punisher's capable of reinforcing the chains. She can undo any damage afterwards. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 22:17, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh good *sighs in relief* I didn't want to make one of my favs of your charries to suffer forever due to one battle x3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 22:25, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Ummm... The field negates physical and projected energy, and its separating the two combatants. How did Shinji bypass the field? O.o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 18:42, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ...the fuck. -checks- Oh. Excuse me for a moment. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 18:44, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Its okay if you had a valid point, I just wanted to know how he did it ^^; The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 18:46, September 17, 2012 (UTC) The Suspense...! ITS KILLING ME! O-O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 03:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC)